


Rest

by Darkevil, Vault_Emblem



Series: Sisyphus/El Cid roleplays series [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkevil/pseuds/Darkevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After an unexpected attack at the Sanctuary, El Cid and Sysiphus go the Saggirarius Temple.What was supposed to be a moment to rest became something else entirely, however: a new desire comes to the saints, something that will push them to further the relationship they've started.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

That day they risked a lot but they had managed to come out victorious and all in one piece – some more than others.

El Cid himself could barely stand, but after a trip to the infirmary with his companions he was already feeling better. Athena herself had blessed them that time, her eyes for of tears and compassion, and her words were like a spell for the tired Saints.

Not that it diminished the damage they had to endure, but their spirits were lifted after seeing their Goddess worry for them.

 

“She shouldn’t”, El Cid thought: they were trained for this, and the fact that they had allowed themselves to be caught off guard so easily meant that they had to put even more effort into it.

 

When they were staying in the infirmary Regulus, who was worried about his uncle, came to visit them.

Those weren’t thoughts that El Cid used to have but he was glad that the boy hadn’t been involved in this, even though – despite his young age and inexperience – he was already very very strong. With time he had grown attached to him, and Regulus must’ve understood that there was something between him and Sisyphus, but he never treated him badly for this. Actually, he seemed happy that Sisyphus had found someone for him.

 

Once it was over at the infirmary, every Saint was sent back to their Temple.

 

El Cid and Sisyphus were walking in silence. Sisyphus had let Regulus run ahead – he seemed busy in a very heated conversation with Kardia about who knew what.

His face was so tired.

 

\- Well… -, El Cid muttered when they arrived at the Capricorn’s Temple.

\- I imagine we’ll have to say goodbye for now… Rest -, he added, with a tone that to the others would’ve seemed neutral, but his companion was able to catch the worry in his voice.

Instead of proceeding towards his Temple, Sisyphus stayed where he was to think for a moment.

\- What do you say if, just this time, you stay with me? -, he proposed.

El Cid furrowed his brows, confused with that sudden request.

\- Stay… with you ? -.

\- Yes -, Sisyphus nodded, - We’ve been beaten up pretty badly. It would be best to stay together, just in case one of us needs something -.

 

Actually that was only part of the reason why he had made that proposition: he wanted to be alone with El Cid and that seemed like a good and useful way to do so.

 

El Cid had guessed that there was something else that Sisyphus wanted, but the chance to spend the night together – even if just to rest – was alluring to him.

They had risked a lot that day. They deserved some rest, or at least Sisyphus deserved it.

 

\- All right -, he agreed then, - Lead the way -.

 

 

Sisyphus nodded, happy that the other had accepted, then he guided him towards the Sagittarius’ Temple and, once they arrived to his personal room, he made an improvised bed on the ground.

\- I’ll sleep here -, he proposed, altruistic as always. Well, even more so since the one with him was El Cid; he wanted him to be as comfortable as they could manage.

\- No -, El Cid said, firm, - You risked a lot today, you need to rest. I’ll sleep on the ground -.

\- No, El Cid. You’ve risked a lot too. And you’re the guest, so I want you to sleep on my bed -, Sisyphus replied, firm as well.

 

El Cid looked at him and he knew that, exactly as he wasn’t going to change his mind, Sisyphus wasn’t going to either.

He decided then to settle this argument, lying down the sheet that Sisyphus had rested on the ground without ever moving his gaze from this other, as if to challenge him.

\- Done -, he said then, - Now you can go to your bed -.

 

At that gesture Sisyphus’ eyes widened with incredulity. Soon, however, obstinacy took over his mind.

\- All right, I’ll go to my bed -, he said then, getting closer to El Cid and lying down beside him, forcibly making his way over the sheet.

He turned on his side and he pulled El Cid close to his chest.

\- Done -, he said, using El Cid’s own words against him.

 

El Cid gritted his teeth in frustration.

Why was Sisyphus always so altruistic? Did he really think that he was going to let him sleep there when there was a perfectly functional bed in the same room?

 

\- Sisyphus… -, he said, his voice more tired than he expected, - I’m fine, really. Get comfortable -.

\- I’m already comfortable -, Sisyphus replied, resting his head on his companion’s shoulder.

For him, being close to El Cid was enough: with him every kind of bed could become the most luxurious thing in the world.

 

El Cid sighed.

They were both unmovable, but someone had to surrender, or else they were going to spend the rest of the night bickering for this stupid thing.

 

\- At this point, let’s get on the bed. At least we’ll both be comfortable -, he proposed.

Sisyphus smiled at those words.

\- It seems like a good compromise -, he agreed.

They both got up and, after changing their clothes – El Cid had taken some from his Temple – they went to lay down on the bed.

 

It was their first time sleeping together and, in all honesty, Sisyphus was feeling a little excited.

El Cid too had realised that, despite the two of them always being close, they had never been as close as they were in that moment: his body fit perfectly against the other’s, and he could feel the other’s breath on his neck.

It was like the exhaustion from before had left, giving place to something El Cid wasn’t able to decipher.

 

He thought back about what they’d been through and he pulled Sisyphus closer.

He allowed for him to get in danger. He had allowed him to be wounded.

He had failed.

 

That hug made Sisyphus smile.

\- I like being this close to you -, he said with a relaxed tone of voice, - We should’ve thought about this sooner -.

El Cid nodded absentmindedly, then he kissed the other.

 

He was proud to consider himself one of the most rational Saints, someone that didn’t let his emotions take over, but that day, that day he had felt a terrible fear for Sisyphus.

Having him so close was very relieving.

 

… Also, he missed the feeling of his lips.

 

Sisyphus returned immediately the kiss, caressing the other’s cheek with his hand.

They exchanged sweet kisses, which became more intense as time went on. He let himself get lost in them, while a weird sensation was taking over him.

 

Their lips pulled apart for an instant and the two looked at each other.

El Cid was so pretty and they way he was looking at him was making Sisyphus go crazy, so he got back to kissing him, with more passion that before, and the other let himself being overwhelmed by this even though – he had to admit it – he hadn’t anticipated this.

What had been the limit of his and Sisyphus’s relationship before, now had started to become too little. He wanted to be closer to the other.

 

Sisyphus, encouraged by El Cid’s reaction, wanted to try something new: during the kiss his hand slid down from the other’s visage to his neck in a light caress, until it arrived to his chest, where its fingers met his shirt’s laces.

Sisyphus felt El Cid slightly jump and he hesitated, waiting to be stopped, but it didn’t happen, so he started to untie them. His heart was beating so fast.

 

El Cid trembled under that touch. His kiss became even more forceful and he pressed his body against the other’s.

Their legs intertwined and, following an instinct that he didn’t know he possessed, he pressed a thigh right in the middle of the Sisyphus’ open ones. A surprised moan escaped the other’s lips, and a feeling of warmth was making its way inside him.

El Cid was as surprised as Sisyphus was – if not even more – by his reaction at that initiative of his, but he didn’t have the time to think about it because Sisyphus slid his hands under El Cid’s shirt, starting to gently lift it up and tracing his sculpted abdomen at the same time.

 

Their breaths had started to quicken.

 

El Cid wanted Sisyphus to keep touching him like that and luckily the other didn’t seem willing to stop any time soon. El Cid shifted his hand along the other’s thigh, grabbing it with a strong hold, so that he could stimulate the other even more. Another moan escaped Sisyphus’ lips.

It was obvious that his shaft had awakened and that the feeling of exhaustion from before had been replaced by excitement.

 

He finished lifting El Cid’s shirt, letting it fall he didn’t even remember where, and he positioned himself over him, careful not to hurt him in the process.

At that point he started to cover his neck with kisses and, as he did that, he was going more down at each kiss.

When his lips brushed against the other’s nipple, he felt a rush of adrenaline going through him and thus he didn’t lose any time as he started to massage it with his tongue, making the other sigh from the pleasure.

 

It was weird for someone like El Cid, who was usually always so silent, not being able to keep his mouth shout, but how could he do that with all those ministrations his body was receiving?

 

By now he had understood where things were going – he wasn’t that naïve – and yet he didn’t know what to do: on one hand he was taken with desire, on the other though he wanted to make things clear before continuing.

\- Sisyphus… -, he called him in a whisper, - … Are you sure you want to keep going? -.

At those words Sisyphus pulled away from El Cid’s nipple and he stared at the other’s eyes.

\- Yes -, he said, still drunk on all those sensation he was feeling moments ago, - … What about you? -.

El Cid nodded.

\- I just wanted to make sure that you wanted it too… I wasn’t going to force you if you didn’t want to -.

\- I know that -, Sisyphus said, smiling.

 

He kissed him again and soon, taken by the moment, he rocked his body against the other’s, particularly his hips. He moaned, more and more excited.

El Cid moaned too, his mouth close to the other’s. He decided to cancel that distance, hugging Sisyphus’ neck with his arms and drawing him closer to kiss him.

Meanwhile he was trying to follow the other’s rhythm, increasing the pleasure they were both feeling.

 

Sisyphus was enjoying all those sensations as the sighs and moans became more frequent. At a certain point, tired of all those clothes still separating them, he started to lower the other’s pants, as El Cid lifted up his shirt, caressing his back.

They were quick to undress, following the excitement, and once they were both completely naked Sisyphus brushed a hand against El Cid’s legs as he left a series of kisses on his neck.

 

El Cid’s mind wasn’t lucid anymore. Taken by passion, he wasn’t able to think.

 

He couldn’t help but to admire Sisyphus’ strong physique, letting his hand brush against the other’s muscles.

He didn’t speak but the way he was looking at the other was enough to make him understand: he was beautiful.

Sisyphus had never seen El Cid with that expression on his face, not even when they kissed.

It was… aphrodisiac. He kept looking at him as he slid his hand over the other’s inner thigh until he arrived to his erection, which he grabbed. He began to immediately pump it, excited.

 

El Cid couldn’t stop the noises that were escaping his lips.

He never had this kind of experience before, but it felt so good.

 

Meanwhile he kept massaging Sisyphus’ chest, giving particular attention to his nipples which he started to stimulate with his fingers, like Sisyphus had done to him with his tongue.

Inebriated by those ministrations, Sisyphus started to go faster with his hand, pumping El Cid’s cock with more determination.

That was the first cock that wasn’t his that he was touching, and he wondered if he could be able to satisfy the other like he did to himself. Well, from the way the other had gotten harder he imagined that it was going well.

He tried to stimulate its head with circular movements of his thumb and he watched with interest El Cid’s reactions. The other was trembling and he moaned.

 

Differently than what most of his companions could say, El Cid had never touched himself that way, so everything was new for him.

 

He thought for a moment that Sisyphus would probably appreciate it if the gesture was returned, so he stretched a hand towards the other’s cock, firmly grabbing it, something that made the other moan.

\- Guide me… -, he muttered as he started to move the hand, following what Sisyphus had done before.

Hearing those words, Sisyphus laid a hand on his companion’s, showing him the rhythm he liked more. He closed his eyes, sighing from the pleasure, so once El Cid was able to move by himself he left it alone to bring it back to his companion’s cock.

Soon their moans started to mix, getting higher and with them their confidence grew as well.

 

However, this wasn’t enough for Sisyphus.

\- El Cid… -, he muttered, - I want to try something -.

He moved so that his face was on the same level as the other’s legs. At that point he stared at him.

\- You want…? -, he asked, with a sparkle of desire in his eyes.

El Cid widened his eyes. He had a vague idea of what the other wanted to do – or at least he believed so – and just thinking about that made him shiver.

He raised himself on his elbows and he nodded with his head, not trusting his voice.

 

That gesture was everything Sisyphus was waiting for.

He took back in hand the other’s cock, caressing it a little as he stared at it.

That too was something new for him, but he really wanted to try it. He got closer to the head, which he kissed first, and then he started sucking.

It was a weird sensation, but he couldn’t deny how exciting it was.

 

Part of El Cid was ordering him to look away but he wasn’t able to.

He felt a bit weird thinking about how beautiful Sisyphus looked like that, but he didn’t know how else he could define him.

 

By now everything that could be heard inside the room were his moans and the wet noises Sisyphus was making, but that only made the warm sensation El Cid was feeling stronger.

 

After Sisyphus had sucked the head as much he liked, he decided to try to take more of that dick in his mouth.

He sucked again and then he went down, welcoming the entirety of El Cid’s cock, or at least as much as he could fit in. After becoming more confident with it he started to go at a more regular pace, helping himself with one hand with which he started to massage the base.

El Cid’s breath was ragged, and he was looking right at Sisyphus with an intense stare.

 

It was a great sensation, too great even. He felt  like he was about to explode.

 

He instinctively grabbed a handful of Sisyphus’ hair with a strong hold, which he softened when he realised that he surely was hurting him.

His hips had started to move on their own, starting to follow the other’s movements.

Sisyphus sucked harder in reply and meanwhile he slid a hand to the other’s testicles which he started to massage, giving the other even more pleasure.

 

El Cid felt close to the limit. With all those ministrations he wasn’t able to hold on anymore.

He felt like he should’ve warned Sisyphus.

\- Sisyphus… I’m…! -.

Sisyphus had to decide what to do, if he should’ve pulled away or kept going until he came in his mouth.

Eventually he decided for the latter, so he started to suck as fast as he could in order to push the other over the edge.

He suddenly heard El Cid letting out a loud moan and he felt him tense, only to then come in his mouth.

He welcomed that semen inside him. It wasn’t very good, but not too bad either. He swallowed and then tried to catch his breath: he had given his all in that act, without considering that he needed release as well, but he didn’t want to pressure the other.

 

It took El Cid a moment to recover.

He looked at Sisyphus, breathing heavily and tense, then he let himself fall down, suddenly without energy.

It had been pretty intense for both of them.

\- Sisyphus… , he called him, his voice rough.

Hearing his name being called out, Sisyphus got closer to El Cid, softly kissing his lips and, without being able to resist further, he grabbed his own cock to get some relief.

 

El Cid noticed what the other was doing, and now that he had gotten some energy back he stopped Sisyphus with his hand.

\- I want to try… -, he said, waiting for the other to give his consent.

Those words felt like music to Sisyphus’ hears, and he stared at El Cid for some instants.

\- All right -, he muttered, letting the other touch his cock and kissing him with energy.

 

This time El Cid’s touch wasn’t hesitant. He remember what he had done before, what Sisyphus had shown him.

He tried to repeat those movements, grabbing his cock with a firm touch and starting to masturbate him with a slow rhythm at first, then faster and faster as Sisyphus’ desperation for release became more evident.

He was moaning louder and louder, letting himself get lost in the pleasure that that hand had learned so quickly to give him.

 

Typical El Cid.

 

He desperately moved his hips against the other’s hand when his pleasure started to skyrocket towards the orgasm and he closed his eyes: he was close.

El Cid, encouraged by Sisyphus’ reactions, kept going as fast as he could.

Sisyphus had rested his head on El Cid’s shoulder, leaving his neck exposed. Taken by the instinct, El Cid leaned over and he bit it.

Sisyphus sighed from the pleasure that action was giving him and he grabbed El Cid’s hair, keeping the other close.

\- El Cid… -, he moaned, - Close… -.

 

El Cid didn’t say anything but he kissed his neck as he quickened the pace with which he was moving his hand.

From that angle he couldn’t see Sisyphus’ face too well, but he was still able to hear him.

Those sounds… he was sure that he wasn’t going to forget them for a long time.

 

Sisyphus really enjoyed the way El Cid reacted to his words, so much that it didn’t take long for him to reach the climax.

After some other frenetic thrusts he arched his back, coming with a moan that he didn’t know he was capable of emitting.

 

Had he been able to think clearly, he would’ve felt ashamed of that, but in that moment that was irrelevant in confront of what he was feeling.

 

El Cid allowed Sisyphus to catch his breath and in the meantime he showered him with kisses everywhere he could reach.

\- How are you feeling, Sisyphus? -.

Sisyphus relaxed his body, getting more comfortable on the mattress.

\- Very good… even more than that -, he replied, with a satisfied smile on his face.

He let El Cid position himself better as well but he still kept him close. Like this they could stare at each other’s eyes.

 

El Cid stretched a hand towards Sisyphus’s face, caressing his cheek.

He still couldn’t believe that this had actually happened.

 

\- And you? Are you all right? -, Sisyphus asked then, leaning to give a kiss on El Cid’s lips before squeezing him in a tight hug.

The other nodded.

\- I don’t know much about this kind of stuff, but… it was pleasurable -.

He lightly smiled then. It was an expression that only Sisyphus had been able to see.

\- I wouldn’t mind repeating this experience in the future -.

Sisyphus smiled at those words that, for any other person, would’ve sounded cold, but not for him.

\- I wouldn’t mind as well… at all -, he replied, amused, and he kissed him again.

 

He wasn’t able to resist him, but after all he knew that El Cid didn’t mind at all receiving his affection.

He felt him, in fact, putting his arms around his waist and return the kiss in earnest.

 

Mmh, yes… he would’ve loved to repeat the experience sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the series for now, but who knows, maybe we'll come back to it eventually.


End file.
